


Godzilla Came a Stomping

by wolfmanjoe4182



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfmanjoe4182/pseuds/wolfmanjoe4182
Summary: A poem about my favorite radioactive dinosaur





	Godzilla Came a Stomping

As Godzilla arose from the ocean depth

he let lose a blast of atomic breath

 

As he walked to the shore

he let out a monstrous roar

 

The people of the city try to fight back

but nothing can stop Godzilla’s attack

 

He picks up a train as if it was a toy

and destroys it with savage joy

 

But as most of the people ran

some came up with a cunning plan

 

They knew without being told

that the monster was vulnerable to cold

 

Later on, while the Godzilla napped

they set up their sneaky trap

 

They set up a bomb along an icy mountain top

when it exploded the ice came down and it would not stop

 

Now the menace of Godzilla is at an end

the people of the city rest in bed

 

But do not rest easy people of the city

one-day Godzilla will break out and destroy you without pity


End file.
